ABN-006
Containment Procedures ABN-006 is to be contained within a concrete holding cell, measuring 6 feet by 6 feet in width and 8.5 feet in height. The only exit is a reinforced sliding titanium door, which is followed by a similar door about 10 feet afterwards. The doors have been designed so that only one can be opened at a time, as to decrease the risk of ABN-006's escape. The single security camera that is installed within ABN-006's containment cell is plated with reinforced glass, and can is modified to see infrared light only, making it an effective tool for detecting ABN-006's movements. The camera is to be checked on and repaired every REDACTED days by a team of two containment officers. Before entering the room, a security officer outside the containment cell must use his key to release carbon monoxide into ABN-006's containment cell, rendering it unconscious for a short period of time. After the gas levels lower slightly, the two agents enter the room to perform their duties, armed with HAZMAT suits, gas masks, and shotguns with thermal scopes. In the event of containment breach, all facility staff are to remain at their stations, and to report any objects moving on their own and mysterious sounds. Facility containment team "Black Goat Two" will be dispatched to recapture and contain ABN-006, armed with infrared goggles and high-power assault rifles. In the case that ABN-006 escapes the facility, all on-base CH-47 Chinook helicopters are to be dispatched with a gunner equipped with long-range infrared scanners. Until ABN-006 is captured, all Nero agents within 150 miles are to be on high-alert. Description ABN-006 is a predatory creature that has a vague humanoid form, and stands at around 7 feet tall. Only visible through infrared cameras, it is completely invisible to the naked eye. ABN-006 was discovered during ABN-092's containment breach at the Death Valley Containment Facility, when thermal cameras spotted an unknown heat signature wandering the desert. ABN-006 does not appear to require food or water. It is undecided as to whether it sustains itself on oxygen, as it does not appear to inhale or exhale. However, it does appear to become "asphyxiated" by exposure to strong levels of carbon monoxide. ABN-006 has proven to have an immensely high internal body temperature, as thermal scans suggest it can reach temperatures of 166.5 °F. This causes ABN-006's heat signature to be extremely strong, making infrared scanning the easiest way of locating it. One of ABN-006's greatest features is it's apparent invulnerability; or, at least, it's high endurance. While no sufficient study has been conducted on it's material makeup, ABN-006 does not show signs of wounding, or even fatigue, from damaging forces such as bullets, explosives, and even radiation. While it certainly reacts to such forces, it has never seemed to react in fear or discomfort. Currently, ABN-006 is recognized as an invulnerable entity. ABN-006 attacks using what is believed to be sharp claws on it's hands. It has not been confirmed how many claws it has, but the current estimate is six on each hand. ABN-006 mostly attacks by slashing and using it's natural strength to tear apart it's victims. Most people unlucky enough to find themselves in the presence of ABN-006 do not live to tell about it, as it's brutish (yet undoubtedly intelligent) nature causes it to attack on sight. Audio Logs * DVCF Security Recording 7/8/2002 (0500 Hours) Category:Superbiological Entities Category:Danger Level 7 Entities Category:Security Grade Data Entities Category:Currently-Contained Entities Category:ABN: 000 - 099 Category:Containment Level Orange Entities